story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Children (NSI)
After getting married, players have an option to have children. In Story of World: New Sunbeam Island, your children will have the same hair color, eye color, and skin tone as your spouse. It will have none of the player's features, since players can customize their characters at any time. Gifts Both children will have the same gift preferences regardless of who the player marries or what their gender and personality is. Pregnancy Buy the Crib from Heinrich Carpenter Shop. You must bring him 10 Softwood Lumber, 5 Wool, 2 Orichalcum, and 7000 Cash. *Softwood Lumber is obtained by chopping down the Christmas trees within the town. *Wool is collected from Sheep that you are caring for. *Orichalcum is a refined ore from Peter. The player needs to bring him 6 Orichalcum Ore to refine into 2 Orichalcum. Orichalcum Ore can be found rarely while mining at Mountain Mine on Levels 12-35. After buying the Crib, the female side of partnership will feel ill. The player and their spouse will go to Moonstone Clinic, where he will tell that a pregnancy has started. The pregnancy will last 5 weeks and will not change anyone's daily schedule. This is a random event and it won't happen in any set time. After the pregnancy scene, there will be a little talk, where the player's spouse ask about the gender of their child they would prefer. Birth A Birth Event will occur after 5 weeks have gone by (basically in the morning of day #36, counting the date of pregnancy event). The player and their spouse will automatically be transported to Moonlight Clinic again for birth. Here, the player's spouse will ask Player to choose a name for their child, in which they can type up to 10 characters, but cannot use spaces or two-word names. That baby will be always wrapped in white blanket, no matter if it is a boy or girl. Personalities The player's child will have four different personalities: Easy-going, Outgoing, Confident, and Independent. Personalities change depending on who the player marries. Your child's personality will change dialogue as well as what chores they specialize in. However, it does not change their clothing color, physical appearance, and gift preferences. The player get two choices at every stage of their child's growth, and each choice will reflect its personality one way or another. *Easy-going: Milking, watering, foraging *Outgoing: Brushing, mining, and weeding *Confident: Harvesting, watering, and mining *Independent: Egg/Silk collecting, fishing, and milking Raising the Baby The next day after pregnancy, Maja will give the player a rattle, Milk Bottle, and 10 can Formula Milk. Maja will sell Formula Milk in her shop for 450 Cash. Karsten also sells a carton of Formula Milk for 800 Cash each. To make your own, buy the recipe from Maja, then start cooking it. The player must combine 2 Milk to create 1 Formula Milk. They can also use 1 Great Milk (or higher) to create Formula Milk. The player needs to feed his/her child one Baby Milk Powder per day. Baby Milk Powder can be puchased at the Food Store. Feeding gives the player +500 XP with the child. Stage 1 Whilst in its Crib, the baby cannot be picked up. The player interact with it though by standing next to the crib and pressing the A button. The baby has its own sleep schedule. Even though the player wakes up at 6:00, that baby doesn't wake up until 7:00. The player can't give their baby a Formula Milk until it is awake, so you have to wait until 7:00 or come back to your idol house later to feed it after it has woken up. The player will learn that it is hungry by the baby bottle icon that appears above its head. Pressing A will give the baby a Formula Milk. At 15:00 the baby will fall back to sleep until 6:00 pm. It will stay awake until 8:00 pm. At that time it will fall asleep for the rest of the day. If you do NOT feed the baby at all, it will cry during the night and disrupt your sleep. In the morning, you won't wake up until 8:00 and your health will be at a green face level, meaning all of the player's farm actions will use up more stamina than if they had a yellow healthy face. Stages 2 7 days after the pregnancy, the player will wake up to see that baby crawling around the house. The player will still be able to feed it Formula Milk everyday. It also takes naps in Crib throughout the day. During this stage, the baby's outfit is solid colored onesie with a white bib. The pattern of a bib depends on the child's clothing color. Stage 3 After 7 days have gone by, in one morning the player will awake to see that it starts standing up for a few seconds each time, while its hair begins to grow a little bit. The baby's outfit will be a white shirt with matching bib as its underwear. Stage 4 In one morning after another 7 days have passed by, the player will awake to see that it is now walking around, though quite slowly. Strangely, a Stage 4 child can still be seen crying but if the player decides to feed it Formula Milk, that child will not cry. The baby will wear a colored shirt and red underwear. During this stage, the player will see it wandering around their house. Continue to give him/her Formula Milk and play with Rattle. The child will still have its 7:00 to 20:00 sleep schedule (with a 15:00 to 18:00 nap). The baby bottle will change into a water bottle and the color depends on its gender: blue for male and pink for female. Stage 5 The fifth baby stage is another 7 days. In one morning, the player will see their child say its first words. During this stage, the child's clothes are the only ones that differ depending on its gender. Boys will wear a colored T-shirt and orange shorts, whilst girls will wear a colored dress. Stage 5 children do not make any sounds when overlooking them, except when the player interacts with their child by pressing A. Keep giving your child Formula Milk in a bottle every day! Clothing Transformation The baby goes through six different clothing changes for each week as it grows up. The spouse' race determines the color of baby clothes. Note: For players who choose to marry either Ferdinand or Rosie, the child's clothing color is randomly chosen from 6 styles above, so be sure to save this game before the due date of baby's birth. Example: After having a daughter and she wears a red clothing (Asian's color) but you wanted her to wear mauve clothing instead (Nordic's color) instead, reload this game back to the last save and you may have another chance for the desired clothing color. Growing-Up Over the course of five weeks, the baby will grow from a newborn, an infant, to toddler, and then to a small child. When the child turns six weeks old, it will be a fully-grown child. Like in other games, any children of the player character will speak in third-person. The player's spouse will give a toy to use to play with their kid, as a replacement for Rattle. To use the toy, talk to your child and select "Play" option. A small cut-scene will be seen with the player and that child cheering you on. *'Germanic:' Cowbell *'Latin:' Maracas *'Nordic:' Yeti doll *'Anglo-Saxon:' Pop-Up book *'Slavic:' Russian dolls (matryoshka) *'Asian:' Stuffed panda Like the baby clothes, the color of grown-up depends on your spouse' race, which has previously mentioned at Clothing Transformation header. If it's a boy, he will wear a hoodie jacket, navy blue shorts, black socks, and short colored sneakers. If it's a girl, she will wear a ruffle shirt, navy blue skirt, white socks, and Mary Jane shoes matching the color of her top. Second Child Request After the first child is grown up and the player improves their spouse' friendship to Dark Pink Flower (90,000 XP), you may be asked for having a second child. If the player agrees, the baby will be born 30 days later and appear in the remaining crib. The second child will have the opposite gender of your first child. So, if you have previously chosen a boy, then the second child will be a girl (vice-versa). The next process is almost the same as first child. Both of your children's profile have been created from the beginning, the birthday of your child is 30 days after the wife side becomes pregnant. Sub-Event: Missing Children When both children got old enough, they had left in the middle of the night, to defeat an idol. The idol said that she wanted to kidnap the children, so they went to defeat. Laurentius/Claire knew that their children had gone and never came back. Then, they defeat to find clues about their two children. After that, Laurentius/Claire found the clues and defeated the idol. Upon competing against the idol, the children went back home, and live happily with their family again. After the player brings their children back, they will not travel anymore. Everyone will talk about their children. This game will automatically save, and the player can continue the game like normal and they have an ability to give their children gifts. Trivia *Sometimes when a Stage 3 child is crying, its crying sound is low-pitched. *Sometimes a Stage 4 child will cry. The only way to ignore this is to go outside or inside house for a while until this child stops. When the player feeds it a Baby Milk, the child will not cry anymore. *Strangely, even though a Stage 5 child does not cry anymore or make any voices when the player overlooks him/her, the child can be seen throwing a temper tantrum that he/she doesn't want to go to sleep at night - with the spouse looking shocked and worried nearby. To calm the child down, the player must interact to their crying baby by giving it a bottle of baby milk or entertaining with Rattle. Once the child is happy enough, exit house then go inside again, and he/she immediately goes back to sleep. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Game-only characters